Alecto Sarin: A New Reaper
by LittleBunnyFooFooMUST-DIE
Summary: There's a new girl at the Shinigami Dispatch Society and it seems like her sole goal is to annoy William. When the lists are changed and all the mortals in London, England, and maybe the whole world are slated to die at the same exact time, this tale takes on a darker tone. Can the team take the new threat down? Or will they fall at the hands of a blue-haired demon?
1. A New Charge

Welcome to the first chapter of A New Reaper! I got this idea while figuring out how to draw pictures with layers on GIMP. If you wanna check out the picture of the girl Alecto because I can't really describe it that well its posted as Alecto Sarin on DeviantArt.

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? Didn't think so.

It was a slow day at the Shinigami Dispatch Society. Everybody was still at the office and little work was getting done. Well, except for William. He was steadily working his way through a pile of papers that the redheaded Grell had created.

A teenage girl walked in through the door, walking towards a large office near the back. She had medium-length blue hair held back by a black headband with a skull on it. She had midnight blue eyes, and was wearing black lipstick. Her skin was pale, even more so because her outfit was completely black. She had on an interesting looking top that looked like a tube top connected to a collar on her neck by two intersecting lines. She also had two lines that wrapped around her upper arms. Her pants were completely black, and her combat boots had a generous amount of buckles and straps.

Reaching the door she took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and knocked.

"Grell I have told you for the millionth time..." the voice trailed off as William saw blue instead of Grell's red hair. He adjusted his glasses and saw that it was a teenage girl. Holding back his surprise he motioned for her to sit. "Welcome to the Shinigami Dispatch Society, what is your business with us today," he asked waiting for it to be some sob story about why her parent/relative/friend shouldn't have died.

A look of bewilderment crossed her features and she readjusted the bangs covering her left eye. "So this isn't Walmart? I really wanted that slushie," she frowned when the man did not get the joke.

"I can get someone to escort you out," he said reaching for a pager of sorts.

The girl sighed and fiddled with her bangs. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she asked. "Why else would I come here? I want to be a shinigami."

The man's face didn't change when he told her," I'm sorry Miss, but you are far too young. There are also extensive tests and paperwork you have to go through to even be considered for the job." Again he reached for the pager.

"Where is he?" the girl asked under her breath.

Suddenly, a door was thrown open and a pale top hatted figure stepped out. "Sorry I'm late," he announced,"it was just that I was working on this corpse, she was so beautifully mutilated. I lost track of time. The left side of her skull was crushed in so I had to-"he was cut off by William.

"Undertaker-senpai, what are you doing here?" he asked showing surprise.

"Well," he started going to stand behind the girl, "you do know how I am considered a reaper of legendary status. That means I have the authority to vouch for anyone who wishes to become a reaper. They would skip all the formalness."

Williams mouth hung open. "Y-you wish to v-voucher for this girl?" he stuttered.

"Of course!" the Undertaker exclaimed with one of his signature laughs.

"Why?" William asked, extremely confused.

"That is none of your business," the girl said earning a pat on the head from the Undertaker. He offered her one of his bone shaped biscuits, which she politely refused, then shrugged and ate it himself.

William was still terribly confused, and he showed it. "You start tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp."

The Undertaker tipped his hat, then walked back into the closet he came from. The girl just got up and left.

She shoved open the office door sending two figures on the other side sprawling. They were the redheaded, and blonde and black-haired reapers. They had eavesdropped on the entire conversation, and they were both equally confused.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"Alecto. Alecto Sarin," she answered walking towards the main door without looking back.

"If you do get your slushie, can you bring me one too?" the redhead called after her.

O O O

Phew, I finally got that typed up. That was just the introduction, nothing really exciting happening there. Expect the next chappie to be up pretty soon, if I'm not too lazy to type it. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. Please comment! I am also having a hard time trying to figure out which pairing it should be *nudge nudge* reviewers get a slushie too. Thanks for reading!


	2. First Day on the Job

Hello it's me again! This is the second chapter, Alecto's second day of work. I've been procrastinating typing this story all morning. Finally, it is done. Thank you Lieutenant of the BVB Army for being the first reviewer! Love you! Thank you my friend Rorea, it only took a month of bugging to get you to get a fanfiction account. And thank you OneHellOvaWriter for reviewing too. Thank you to all of you sneaky ninjas who added this story to your alerts or favorites! You all get slushies of awesomeness. Everytime I go to type William the computer tries to change it to Willie-poo..I think its trying to tell me something...

**Disclaimer:**Ah well...I owned Kuroshitsuji, but a penguin riding on a unicorn came and stole it. He sold it to Lao on the Black Market. Lao didn't know what it was and turned it into a (short[/extremely short{/almost nonexistant}]) china dress. Grell bought it because it was red and he thought William would like it on him. William was not amused. Then Ronald and a girl named Candy...Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!

I yawned walking into Starbucks in my usual attire. It was waaay too early for me to be awake let alone functional. I ordered some frosty chocolate drink because, lets just say that caffeine and I do not mix well.

The clock chimed eight the moment I walked through the doors and I took a sip of my drink. The office seemed deserted, save for the sound of hushed voices coming from the main office. I walked towards the room and cautiously opened the door.

Inside of the room were five shinigamis. Their conversation halted, and they all turned to look at me.

"Hi," I said simply. There were a few replies of hello and good morning.

"Everyone meet Ms. Sarin. She will be working with us," the man behind the desk said.

Immediately the redhead approached me. "Hello, I'm Grell. We'll be the best of friends! Ooh I love your hair!" he said running his fingers through it and babbling like an ADD six-year-old. I smacked his hand away. "Ooh is that a slushie? Did you bring me one?" he asked excitedly.

"No, the last thing you need is sugar," I told him him. He frowned then slunk away.

Next, the blonde and black-haired shinigami sauntered up to me. "Ronald, Ronald Knox; and I like my cocktails shaken, not stirred," he said smirking. Reluctantly I shook his hand. I tried to pull back when he kissed the back of my hand. I grimaced, then wiped my hand on my pants. I heard a few laughs then looked at the hurt Ronald and winked. He smile a little and puffed out his chest.

The cute brown-haired one with a cool tie came up to me next.

"Good morning," he said to me.

"Morning," I answered.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sarin," he said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I responded, "you can just call me Alecto."

"I will," he smiled, "you can just call me Alan."

"I will, Alan," I smiled too. Then the blonde that was glaring possessively at Alan came and shook my hand roughly.

"Eric Slingby, I'm Alan's partner," he said a bit harshly. I just rolled my eyes.

"And I," said the head reaper, "am William T. Spears. I, under no circumstances, do not enjoy being called Will, Willie, or Willie-poo," this last comment seemed directed towards Grell.

"You know you love it, Will darling," Grell said leaning over the desk. William sighed, pushed his glasses up his nose, then turned to address me, "I will be your mentor until you understand the process of reaping. I just need your signature on this form," he said pushing a paper towards me.

I picked up a pen with a cute looking skull at the top, and I signed my name with a flourish. He took the paper back. "Let me see your hand," William ordered. The reapers crowded around the desk.

I tried to keep my hand from shaking as I reached across the desk. The room was silent and I finally realized the solemnity of the situation. "Are you sure you want to become a shinigami, a reaper?" William asked. "There will be no going back, if you don't want to I will understand. Paper can burn, the contract is not binding...yet." Not trusting my voice I swallowed and nodded. He softly traced the life line on my palm. Then with one sharp movement, he sliced it open. It stung and I winced. The reapers around the desk did the same, opening up an old scar. I knew what thry were going to do.

"None of you have aids, right?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood. There was some suppressed laughter and a few pointed looks towards Ronald. Sputtering he protested until William silenced him.

One by one, the reapers made a fist and squeezed a drop of blood onto my palm. It burned a little and felt weird, almost itchy. William then let a drop fall from his hand. He then dipped my finger in the mixture, and printed my bloody fingerprint on the final, binding contract.

There was a sudden overwhelming pain. It felt like my insides were trying to break out of my body. I was blinded by a bright white-hot light. I almost fell to my knees, but I was caught by a pair of strong arms. I doubled over struggling to breathe. It felt like every part of me was on fire. I felt like every one of my pores was exuding a nasty, corrosive poison. My skin felt like it began to peel. There was a blackness at the edge of my vision. It began to grow and I welcomed it's coolness.

**Oh look, what a pretty linebreak**

I woke up with a pounding head. I was laying outstretched on the floor with a silky coat balled up under my head. Gingerly, I opened my eyes. The light was bright and I blinked, trying to clear the blurriness. It did not go away.

A voice told me, "We were concerned about you. There was no past documentation of female shinigamis. You scarcely seemed to be breathing," big words, must be William. "We weren't sure if you were going to wake-up ." I wasn't sure if he was actually concerned for me, or what he would do with my body.

"Sit up," he ordered. Slowly, I pushed myself off the ground grumbling about his bossiness. I tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness hit me and I stumbled. William caught me and helped me into a chair. He sat back in his chair, picked something off his desk, and chucked it at me.

With lightning fast reflexes I caught the red blur before it hit me in the face. "Enhanced speed, agility, strength, and grace. All the perks of being a reaper. However, we are incredibly nearsighted," he said handing something to me.

With the apple in one hand I reached out and blindly grabbed onto the object. They were a pair of glasses. They had black, and as far as I could tell, thin, rectangular frames. When I put them on everything became crystal clear.

Two people burst through the door, Grell and Ronald.

"You're better!" they both exclaimed.

"We were worried about you," Grell said matter-of-factly picking his coat up off the floor.

"We were afraid you weren't going to wake up," Ronald added. "Even Alan seemed upset when you didn't wake up after the second hour."

"He wanted to stay, but you know how Eric is.." Grell started to say looking at Ronald.

"Possessive," they both said at the same time cracking up. I rolled my eyes and my stomach rumbled. I took a bite out of the apple.

Abruptly, William stood up walking to the door. "Follow me," he said, "we're going to get your death scythe." I followed him out of the room and down a hallway. We stopped in front of an unmarked door and he took a key from his pocket.

Unlocking the door, William pushed it open waiting for my reaction. It was a room full of weapon. Every sharp, shiny thing you could ever imagine sat on the shelves. My inner kleptomaniac tensed. Left pocket, he keeps the key in his left pocket. Remember that.

Briefly stepping into the room, he picked up a generic scythe off the wall. It was about my height with a black wooden handle and a wicked, sharp-looking blade. "Here," William said handing it to me, "this is your death scythe. You can customize it after you reap fifteen souls. Lets go get your first."

Me: Reviewers will get bone cookies made by the Undertaker!

Undertaker: ?

Me: BAKE!


	3. The First Soul

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating last week. Thank you OneHellOvaWriter for reviewing again and thank you blackstar778 too! You guys are awesome *hands bone cookies/biscuits* sorry Undertaker couldn't bake them. The oven confused him, and he almost set himself on fire. This chapter is short. I already have the next one written so I may post it tomorrow. I'm not sure if this is how they reap souls…William may seem a bit ooc, deal with it. ONTO THE STORY!

William and I walked out of the building. He looked at me and said, "51 Lansing St. Only three blocks away, follow me." Being used to his bossiness I didn't say anything…yet. He climbed up the fire escape on the side of the building. I climbed up after him until we were both standing on the roof.

Without warning he took off and jumped to the next rooftop. I walked to the edge and looked down feeling a bit woozy. We were up high, very high. I started to taste the apple I had for lunch in the back of my throat.

"Close your eyes and walk back about ten steps," he ordered, and I obeyed. "When I tell you to I want you to run and then jump. Don't worry, I'll catch you. And…go!"

I took off running my feet slapping the concrete. I squeezed my eyes shut forcefully. My toes touched the edge, but I didn't stop. I pushed off with one foot and jumped. I felt weightless, soaring through the air, time momentarily suspended.

Then I hit the next roof, hard. I rolled slapping my palms out, skinning my hands and elbows. Shakily, I stood pointing an accusing finger at William, "Y-you said you'd catch me, you liar."

"Well, you made it, didn't you," he said almost smiling. I picked the immature thing to do and stuck my tongue out at him, but followed him to the next building. Thankfully, I landed with a little more grace.

After a few more buildings I was able to land in a crouch, and then I started to get ahead of him. I was two buildings away when I saw him stop. I paused mid-run to look back and see him standing there impatiently. He gestured for me to go back.

When I was within hearing distance he told me, "This is the house." We both walked down the fire escape and into a conveniently propped open window.

The room was small and cramped. It was dark and the air was kind of stuffy, despite the fact that the window was open. There was a bed on the opposite wall. A person was curled up under the blankets. The shape rhythmically rose and fell. They would die in their sleep.

William handed me my scythe. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants then readjusted my grip on the cool wood of my weapon. I steadied myself with a deep breath.

Quickly, I slashed my blade towards the human. There was a splash of red and their sheets coated in blood. A white film reel began pouring out of their body.

"This is the cinematic records," William informed me, "from these you decide if the mortal shall live or die."

"Isn't that like playing God?" I asked

William shook his head, "Alecto, you are a god now."

"Goddess, actually," I corrected. I then turned my attention to the movie-like sequence of memories playing.

_There was a small boy playing in a garden, laughing, surrounded by other children. Then he grew up and became a mechanic. He married a nurse and had children. Then his children had children and he was old._

How completely boring! That was such a dull life, good thing that won't happen to me. I easily cut the film and his life ended. My scythe absorbed a shiny, translucent, blob-looking thing.

"That is your first soul," William told me as I stared at the lifeless form. "Later, Undertaker will come and collect his body. No one will ever know we were here."

With that we walked back to the office in silence.

Me: Okay, you know what to do… tell them Willy

William: No, and I do not like being called Willy *fixes glasses*

Me: *holds up knife menacingly* Do it, now

William: That can't harm me

Me: What if I took it from Grell?

William: Oh god, fine *grumbles* review…


	4. The Hardest One

AN~ Yeah sorry I kinda lied to you guys…I tried to type this up yesterday, but my stepdad brought the laptop I started typing it on to work with him :( So you're getting it today! I think this is a short chapter, it's not the shortest one, but I don't think it's long enough. Oh well. This chapter is supposed to be sad, I also think it's a little disturbing…tell me what you think in a review. To make up for the depressedness the next chapter will be so awesome it will need two parts. I'll try to put it up on Thurday because I'm in the school's Variety Show on Wednesday! One of my friends and I are doing a comedy skit. Enough of my rambling on to the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Black Butler it would be a yaoi. I'm not sure who because Sebastion would be a pedophile if I paired him off with Ciel…but it would definitely have yaoi (and more William T. Spears and his yumminess!) ONTO THE STORY!

I reaped seven more souls since that first day. I was almost ready to go out on my own…or with somebody other than William. He's so blah. He doesn't like to race, or freak out the old ladies, or stop to get a snack, or chase after squirrels…heh, just kidding about the last one…maybe. I've never really suggested chasing after squirrels or shiny things or…god, I've just noticed how easily distracted I get. Anyways, I know he'd just give me that disapproving William look and keep on walking. Basically what I'm trying to say is that William is boring.

"Today will be a test of sorts. Just to see what you're capable of, and to make sure that you can do your job," William told me as we walked out the door. I groaned inwardly, I hate tests. I especially hate physical tests. Watch, with my luck he'll make me do pushups on my fingertips or run five miles, neither of which I think I can do…but now I'm a shinigami…hmmm…I may have to try that someday. We walked out of the building and to the slums of London. Yes, they still existed.

It was poor, and filthy, and it looked just plain miserable. We stopped at the mouth of an alley with a few doors down it.

"We're here," William said. "Todd F. Strafes," he read the name off the list. I looked around and didn't see anyone except for a few kids.

"Which door is it?" I asked. William had this sad, almost pitying look on his face when he shook his head. Oh god, it's one of the kids. I have to collect the soul of a kid.

Slowly I walked down the alley, hidden by some shadows. I stopped in front of a door. A boy who looked about seven sat there with a little girl, who couldn't have been more than three. He was rocking her and she was asleep in his lap. It was the picture of innocence. I-I can't do this, but I have to. It's part of the job, it's what I signed up for.

The young boy didn't see me until the last second. Right when I shoved the tip of my scythe into his heart he looked up at me, and he smiled. The cinematic records started.

_After about four years his little sister was born. She was a little flower with blonde curls. That didn't matter to his dad, though. His father was abusive. It started when he began drinking out of the special bottle he carried with him. He started hitting his mom. Then his mom left. He had to protect his little sister Lily. He had to protect his little flower. Then he decided to run away like his mom did. If he wanted to eat, he had to steal. It got really cold at night, but as long as Lily was okay, he was okay. He got sick and sometimes he would cough up blood, but he convinced himself that he would be okay. As long as Lily was okay._

When the records ended there I almost had tears in my eyes, but I blinked them away. William was stoic as usual, and he looked away. I looked at the little boy who had the white memories pouring out of his chest. If I associated a name with him, I wouldn't be able to do it. The smile was still frozen on his face and a little blood leaked out of the corner of his lips. I'm not sure who he thought he was seeing. Gingerly, as though I was afraid of causing him anymore pain, I cut the strip. The life went out of his eyes and he slumped back against the door.

The little girl, Lily, was still asleep in his arms.

I went to move towards the girl, but William put a gentle hand on my shoulder. He was stopping me. I looked up at him and he said, "We are not allowed to interfere." His hand lingered for a few seconds, then, almost embarrassedly, he pulled it back.

We were halfway back to the office when William spoke, "I had to test you, to make sure you could do it. When I was…with Undertaker I couldn't bring myself to do it. It wasn't even as sad as it was today. Undertaker lost most of the little respect he had for me because of that. I was weak. I can never be weak again."

**Line break Time!**

The next day I went back for the little girl.

She was lying in the center of the street, like road kill. Nobody had bothered to move her. Her body was crushed and her curls were stained with dark reddish brown blood. She was dead, but her soul was still trapped inside.

I carried her body to the side of the road and cradled her in my arms while I took her soul. I'd like to say she went to heaven with her brother, but where do the souls go after we reap them?

I waited until Undertaker arrived to make sure she was properly buried, with lilies. It was a little disturbing to see him get excited over the mangled little body, but that is why he is Undertaker.

I walked back on my own, welcoming the silence and coolness of the rooftops.

"Grell? A whole flock of sheep? And goats? And a cow?"

"They were witnesses, witnesses I tell you!" I smiled.

William: You called me yummy : (

Me: Woops sorry about that (I called him yummy in the disclaimer XD) Okay, I would like the opinion of you guys. What would be a cooler death scythe? A custom scythe…or daggers? I would like to hear your opinion. I have been absolutely obsessed with Vocaloid songs, Gakupo in particular. I listened to Trick and Treat by Rin and Len, and Bad Apple by Gakupo and Kaito while I typed this chapter up. It's one of the reasons I took so long. William, now that my rambling is over, what do you say?

William: Fine, review, there I said it

Me: Good William *pats on head* And I almost forgot thank you OneHellOvaWriter, Rorea, and Lieutenant of the BVB army for reviewing! You guys made my day!


	5. Grell and Alecto's Adventure of Awesome

AN: I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in like forever. I know you don't want excuses so two words: family issues. I've decided that William hasn't been bugged enough so this chapter is full of William bothering. It's also very crack-ish and is so awesome that it will have to be split into two/multiple parts. I didn't even do a rough draft for this! Hot off the presses here is "Grell and Alecto's Adventure of Awesomeness."

"Alecto, I trust you," William said. He had called Grell andmeI into his office. Be careful William, trust is a very strong word. "I would like you to supervise this headache-I mean partner with Grell for today." I was laughing evilly in my head, you know like MWAHAHAHA. On the outside I just nodded coolly, today was going to be fun.

"Now that you are no longer extremely new, Alecto, I would like to point out that there is a dress code. I would like you to follow it," his voice sounded harsh to me. My mouth hung open. He did not just go there. William was going to be in for a big surprise. This reaper is no longer going to be calm and compliant.

"Exactly what is wrong with my outfit?" I asked innocently.

"Your headband for starters," I gasped when he said that touching the cute little skull. Did he know how long it took me to make it? It didn't help that I superglued my fingers on my left hand together…it still took me a while to make! After he insulted my favorite accessory I knew that he was in for it. It was full argument time.

"I presume you're wearing underwear, am I right?" I asked. Grell suddenly got interested in our conversation. "What color are they?" I asked with a straight face as if it were completely normal to talk about your bosses' underwear.

"If you must know they are blue, blue boxers. I have no idea how this relates to our conversation though," he added. By this point Grell was drooling…that little perv.

"If you think about it, underwear is like accessories. You don't really need to wear them. A lot of people just choose to, but it's optional. If you are wearing an accessory, then I should be allowed to wear them too." William just stared at me. My rambling about underwear didn't make any sense to him, probably because he wasn't awesome enough. I knew that I had to change my tactics.

"William take off your jacket please," I ordered. Now Grell was literally drooling. I almost told him to wipe his mouth. Surprisingly, William actually did what I said. He took off his suit jacket. Underneath, he was wearing a white button down shirt. It was buttoned up all the way, you know, because it was William. "You see those buttons on your shirt? They're decorative," I said.

"They also have a purpose. They keep my shirt together."

"Ah, but my headband also has a purpose, it keeps the hair out of my face. It is decorative, with a purpose." William had no answer for that one.

"Everyone wears suits, black suits. They are part of the dress code," he stated.

"Uh huh, and I'm a girl," I stated back.

"Then you can either wear a black dress or a black skirt with a button down blouse and jacket." I made a face and stuck my tongue out. There was no way that I was gonna wear either of those options.

"So when we're jumping from roof to roof you want me to show my pantie s to all of London? I don't think so. I'm already dressed in black right now." He didn't have an answer for that one either. I had pretty much already won. Metaphorically, I loaded the last bullet in the gun. "What about Grell? He doesn't follow the dress code. Are you showing favoritism? You know work relations are prohibited." Grell practically threw himself at William when I said that.

"Oh, I knew you were just playing hard to get Williekins!~"

"Fine," he gave up, "I don't care, wear whatever you want, but get Sutcliffe out of here. I think I'm getting another headache," he said deflatedly. I smirked, I knew I was going to win all along.

"Come on Grell," I said happily walking out of the office, "we have some reaping to do."

~Linebreak~

Earlier William had given me a paper to fill out. Actually, it was more like a packet of papers. Would you like to guess what it was for? Why my customized death scythe of course!

I was insanely happen and grinning like an idiot. No longer would I have to use the boring unpersonalized death scythe! I just had to fill out the mountain of paperwork…which would be a problem. I have a short attention span so I'd probably spend five minutes on the form then get and try to put a spider in William's coffee mug. What? I would never do such a thing!

I managed to get Ronald to help me. See I just had to go, "Mister Knox could you pretty please help me with this form?" I batted my eyelashes and stuck out my lower lip a bit. It was my cutesy puppy dog look. That look worked on everyone. Except William, but I hadn't tried my full force puppy dog pout on him. Anyways, Ronald had just melted. He also told me to call him Ron instead of that formal "Mister Knox" crap; it reminded him of our dear William for some reason.

I sat in his spinny chair, he sat on the desk, and described my awesomely awesome soul retrieving tool in detail. It wasn't going to be like the rest of the gardening tools. Grell's was the only cool one and I didn't want to be a boring repeat.

That's why I settled for daggers.

Daggers, with a s.

As in multiple daggers.

Twin ones actually, of awesomeness.

So the twin daggers were made from silver, or some other hard shiny substance, it didn't really matter. They were about half as long as my forearms and about as wide, but thin. The hilts were black with a wrapped grip. I considered getting that squishy foam stuff on them, but it would take away from the badassness. I wanted some sort of blue stone in the hilt, you know matching and all.

Ronald went with me to pick them up from the armory. Yes, we have an armory. We're just that awesome. On the way there we dropped the papers we (Ronald) painstakingly filled out into a magical paper holder thing.

Then we got to the armory. And I just about died. A whole entire room, like a giant one, filled to the brim with weapons. Every shiny (and unshiny thing) that could possibly cause harm was somewhere in the room. It was my favorite room in the entire place; the library was second, or third. I still hadn't figured out if the library had any actual non-boring books, ones that weren't about people's personal lives.

The armory was locked with a key. It was locked with a key I didn't have. That meant no midnight weapon raids for me… unless I managed to get one from someone. William probably had an all-purpose key lying around somewhere.

Ronald and I stopped at a work table (I forgot he was still with me). On the table was a fancy card thing that read "Alecto," which was me! Underneath the card were my daggers. There were exactly as I had described earlier. Inlaid in the hilt were sapphires. Or they could have been blue diamonds. I knew that they were some kind of precious gem.

My death scythe was gorgeous.

There were some boot sheaths with my daggers and I put them on and slid the sharp objects, carefully, in. I stood there, hands on my hips, and felt awesome. I looked pretty awesome too. I was just going to have to figure out how you're supposed to use daggers. I'll google it later.

Then I was called to William's office. He spoiled my good mood with the whole dress code conversation. Then I realized I was going to be with Grell for the day and was happy again. We could reap a few souls then do whatever we want! I knew in my head that our day was going to be awesome. That's why I mentally labeled it "Grell and Alecto's Adventure of Awesomeness."

AN~ Here you go my pretties, don't forgot to review. I'll try to update as soon as possible. William must have been crazy sending Alecto and Grell out together. What havoc can they cause…


	6. Slushies and the End of the World

William had given us (Grell and I) a specific list of the souls we were supposed to collect.

He gave us three names.

I think he seriously underestimated us. Wouldn't it make more sense to give us so much work that there was no time that we could possibly use to mess around?

The problem with the souls William chose was that they were all located around each other and were all due to be collected within the same hour. However, that wasn't a problem for us.

It was a problem for dear Williekins. After collecting the souls we would have about three hours 'till we were due bqck at the office.

Three hours to do whatever we want.

Whatever we want.

You should be afraid _Willipoo_, very afraid.

Grell was overjoyed that we were paired for the day. I think he (she?) said something along the lines of "Oh goody! Will is never any fun!~" We got the souls collected fast. They were all from old people in this retirement home downtown so they didn't struggle at all. I did get to work on my ninja climbing through the window skills though… After the souls were safely imprisoned in our scythes (the daggers worked wonderfully by the way) I turned to Grell and said, "Prepare for the awesomest adventure of your life." Then we were standing on the street in the human world with a bunch of time to waste. "Grell, I think I'm going to get you that slushie now."

While walking along the streets, the first place that sold anything remotely close to a slushie was 711. So we decided to stop there to get our fruity semi-frozen slush. The machine completely amazed Grell. He stood in front of it for a good five minutes, transfixed by the look of the swirling red slush. I had to show him how to work the machine. Grell is extremely distracted by shiny objects so that was a feat within itself. There was only a small puddle of melting icee by the machine when we were finished. If your definition of small is, "About the size of a miniature shnouzer, or because I have no clue how to spell that, a golden retriever."

Grell had proudly skipped to the register holding his slushie above his head. I joined him and placed my cup on the counter, nudging him to follow my lead. The contents were blue and red respectively. Behind the counter there was a young girl who was reading one of those backwards Japanese books, a mango or something? She was slightly chubby with curly dark hair and sun freckles. Finally, she looked up at us and her eyes widened until they were the size of...miniature shnouzers? "Y-you're Grell! And Alecto!" she squealed fanning herself and fangirling a bit. "I don't think we've ever-" thump. If you haven't guessed by now she fainted. Fell backwards right off of her stool, the poor thing. After checking to make sure she was still breathing, and that there wasn't any blood, we positioned her slumped body against the counter. I glanced at Grell and with a knowing smile we nonchalantly walked out of the gas station sipping on our slushies. Correction: Free slushies.

Shortly after that we came across a huge shopping mall and I realized something. It was something so crucially important I had no idea how I could've made the mistake.

You should never give Grell sugar.

If it was William in my place he would've face palmed at my carelessness. He would escort him back to the office and lock him in a closet until he calmed down, though I doubt he would've let Grell get off task for more than three point two seconds.

You should know by now that I share no qualities with that stick in the mud.

So what did I do? I grinned wildly as Grell chanted "Mall trip!" like a six-year-old that just ate an entire birthday cake themselves. Anyways, we were walking around the second floor of the mall. It was one of those weird confusing ones where the main entrance is on the second floor.

I hate those types of malls.

Grell and I were walking down the mall's crowded pathways. People stopped to stare at us. I heard some whisperings about a tranny with a chainsaw and a scary looking goth girl who, "Looked like she just burned a teddy bear." Yes, I actually heard someone say that and yes, Grell had his chainsaw out with him and was swinging it around quite merrily. It's a surprise that nobody got killed or seriously maimed. Or that we didn't get the cops or security called on us. Suddenly, Grell stopped. Right in front of a shoe store. I almost walked into him and his randomly running chainsaw. "Oh Allie!" he said gasping. "Look at these gorgeous boots!~"

"Never. Call me. Allie. Again," I threatened and had one of my daggers to his throats within seconds. He managed to stutter out an obedient reply and I released him, smiled sweetly, and returned to my mischievous mood. After a hesitant glance at me, Grell followed me into the shoe store. Shoes, I have discovered, can make anyone instantly happy. With the exception of Mr. Killjoy, probably. The redheaded reaper took one glance at the contents of the store, squealed, and ran down one of the aisles. We were sitting on a bench trying on different pairs of shoes when Grell spoke unexpectedly. It wasn't him speaking that caught me off guard, he didn't shut up after we entered the store, it was what he was telling me. "I think I really do like William. Maybe even love him," he said and I was surprised. It had come right out of the blue, or red actually. "Who am I kidding, though? The only thing he'll ever look at me is with disgust, as usual." I realized then that my partner for the day was crying a little. Trying to be comforting, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and wiped away some of his tears.

"I bet I can get him to look at you in a different way."

"Really Alecto? You'd do that for me?" he brightened once again.

"Of course."

Then our wonderful bonding moment was ruined, of course. Grell's temperamental chainsaw had gotten nudged and (chain) sawed the bench in half. The woman at the register looked absolutely horrified. Grell and I ran out of the store as fast as we could manage, our feet clad in only our socks. After we realized that the cashier woman wouldn't turn into some dinosaur halfbreed and gnaw our heads off after finding us because we gave off the distinct smell of icees and fear, we arrived at an escalator. "Oh look! Hot Topic is just up there, let's go!" Grell said dragging me toward the terrible transportation device. I planted my feet on the floor and refused to move, shaking my head vigorously. "Why not? Are you afraid darling?" I nodded my head to answer his question. "Well this is the quickest way and the elevators are just for women with baby carriages or overly fat people, so let's go!" he exclaimed once more striking a pose. Eventually he managed to convince me to go on the stupid thing. I spent the entire ten second ride clutching Grell's coat and trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. When the stairs reached the top I ran off that death trap and collapsed to the ground.

Mother's pulled their children closer to them as they passed my shivering body.

What nerve.

It only took a few minutes to collect the traumatized pieces of myself and Grell and I finally went into the dark store. Earlier, I had told Grell that I would get William to look at Grell with something other than disgust. It was makeover time, Sarin style.

All I can tell you guys right now is that Grell had tied his short coat up, concealing his new outfit from everyone as we made our way back to the Shinigami Realm and our workplace. For some reason, his hair was mysteriously in pigtails. William began yelling at us the second we walked in the door. WE may have been causing a minor disturbance... Mr. Killjoy was even less amused when we shoved the hot pink feather boa and matching sunglasses onto him. I don't see why he was, we had bought enough for everybody! Ronald ended up looking like an oversized chicken once he put his yellow boa on, Eric was unamused as William was with his sparkly green accessories, and Alan had just snickered at everybody from behind his hand, including his best friend. Don't worry we made Alan wear a black boa worthy of Hollywood. Then Grell and I started up with our kazoos. That's when Will really lost it. He snatched the tinny sounding plastic toy out of Grell's hands and snapped it in half. The motion had accidentally caused Grell's coat to fall open. William turned a bright red color, similar to that of a tomato, as he took in Grell's outfit that I had specially picked out. He was speechless for a moment or two, mouth agape. "G-Grell! You dare wear this in our workplace!? This is worse than your usual get up!" "So you don't like it?" Grell asked meekly. While the two of them fought over the outfit and Grell was near tears Ronald walked over to me. "How'd you know the boss liked schoolgirls?" he asked in my ear. "Just a lucky guess," I said grinning. Maybe what I had found in one of William's locked drawers helped. A boy seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Sir! There seems to be a large problem!" he yelled running into the room, obviously out of breath. "What?" William asked backing away from Grell and hiding the offending outfit from the other boy's view. "If it's so large wouldn't you have gone straight to the superiors?" "That's one of the problems sir! They're all missing and their office was filled with blood!" William looked surprised. "Only one of the problems?" "Yes! All the humans in London have their names on the lists. Other parts of England too, possibly all of it. They're all set to die next week at the same time. All of the humans are meant to die!"

A/N: I'm baaack~ Do not worry this is not abandoned. Obviously I'm taking this story in an entirely new direction, I hope I don't lose any of you, my faithful readers! By the way I was having issues with the computer so the formatting may be a bit strange...

Reviews will help me write faster ;D


	7. Even More Surprises and Suspense

Recap:_William looked surprised. "Only one of the problems?" "Yes! All the humans in London have their names on the lists. Other parts of England too, possibly all of it. They're all set to die next week at the same time. All of the humans are meant to die!"_

The room was silent and you could almost taste the questions in the air.

"Everyone?" Ronald managed to choke out.

The poor who had to give us the news, who I suspected was just an intern, nodded at the rhetorical question.

"Grell, we will talk about this later," William said turning to Grell. "Go change into something more sensible. I think I can smell a demon behind this."

Within a matter of minutes the day had turned dark. Our fun little adventure was over and we had a crisis on our hands. The harsh fluorescent lighting seemed more fake than usual, the air unbearably stifling. It almost felt like the feather boa I was wearing wrapped itself tighter around my neck and started squeezing.

I got a few strange looks from my coworkers as I tore the thing off of my neck and excused myself to the ladies room claiming a headache. I stumbled along the corridor, my hand on the wall was the only thing that kept me upright. The headache was not just a claim. It was a completely real, head-splitting migraine.

The pounding in my head seemed to increase even more where it reached the frenzy of a tribal song sung by drums and the drone of insects. Blue spots danced before my eyes and I shoved open the door to the bathroom, falling into it and grabbing at the cold marble of the sink. The room seemed to tilt and turn, along with my stomach.

I glanced at the haggard face staring back at me in the mirror and I almost didn't recognize myself. My gorgeous blue hair was hanging limply and dully around my face. My skin was a sickly white color, ashen at the edges, starkly contrasting with my black getup.

The light hurt oh so much and my breathing was irregular. I felt like I was going to pass out and I welcomed it, I welcomed the cool soothing darkness, but it refused to come. All I was left with was the agony. It felt like something was trying to burrow its way into my skull, ripping out parts of me to make room for itself until I was just a hollow shell.

At some point I had sank to my knees and hid under the counter trying to curling into myself. I hoped that it would stop, I needed it to stop. It didn't.

Some unknown measure of time later there was a knock at the door. The noise slammed into me in my hypersensitive state and I managed to retreat further into myself.

"Uhm, you in there?" a voice cautiously asked from behind the door. It opened slowly and I squinted to see an extremely nervous looking Ronald.

"Alecto?" he asked again still not seeing me. "They nominated me to come find you, it's almost been an hour. They felt like I was the least likely to get slapped for going in the woman's lav," Knox said attempting to force out some of his usual humor.

Then I knew he spotted me because he rushed to my side and knelt down next to me, checking for injuries and asking what happened.

I dug my fingers into my arms so hard that I was almost sure it would bruise and croaked out, "H-head. My head." The noise, the lights, the everything, even the scent of Ronald's cologne, I wish it would all just go away and stop!

The buzzing started up again and it was louder than ever. I nodded at the words Ronald said that I didn't truly hear and I felt the black pit coming nearer and nearer, eager to snatch me up. That time, the blackness did engulf me.

I blinked my eyes open and found out that I was being held bridal style in someone's arms in the main part of the office.

Disembodied voices swirled around me.

"Shinigami do not and can not get sick."

"That's a lie! You get headaches from me all the time!~"

"She probably was just freaked over the apocalypse warning."

"Rest is the best for her."

"I'll bring her to her home," the person holding me offered. "Anyone know where she lives?"

Somehow I managed to find my voice and slurred out the address to my apartment, my eyes firmly shut against the still blinding light. I was unbelievably drowsy, but at least the worst of the pain was gone. I wrapped my arms around the unknown person's neck and fell asleep, again.

I woke up quite a few hours later, in my own bed this time. My alarm clock blinked the numbers 1:00 and by the amount of darkness outside I assumed it was very early morning. I stretched lazily. My head was mostly clear, just a little fuzzy around the edges, so I was much _much _better. The only problem was that my mouth was drier than the Sahara.

I padded out of my room on stocking clad feet. Whoever had brought me home had taken off my boots, thankfully everything else was left on.

On my way to my kitchen a noise stopped me. It sounded like a low, baby lawnmower and was coming from the area where my couch was. Very ninja-like, I crept over to the back of it. The front was facing the wall with the bookshelves and small fireplace. I looked over the top of my black couch and was met with the sight of one of my sleeping coworkers.

He must have been the one who had carried me home. He must have stayed to make sure I was okay and fell asleep on my couch. His tie was loosened and his hair was mussed. How adorable. He must look even better when that hair of his is stained red with his own blood as he gasps his last breath-

I jolted back as if I was pumped with electricity and I tripped over something that was on the thought was definitely not mine. I would never think like that, only if I hated the person with every fiber of my being and even then that might be pushing it.

Yet I heard that in my head.

I figured out that Knox was a light sleeper when I was saved from falling to the ground. To be put into a chokehold.

After some apologies Ronald and I awkwardly sat on the couch. The air was filled with such a complete awkwardness that I could not even begin to describe it.

"So...you're feeling better?"

"Yeah," I paused trying to think of something else to say. "Thanks for bringing me home, and staying here."

"No problem. It's a nice place you got here," Knox complimented me.

"I like books," I stated obviously, "and I like the coziness of it." There was some more awkward silence. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fine, it's okay if you want to leave now."

Immediately Ronald started apologizing, "I'm sorry for my presence. If you want me to leave now I will gladly-"

"It's okay," I assured him. "It was sweet that you stayed," I said softly looking down at my lap.

"Are you s-sure?" he stammered and looked like he wanted to kill himself right then and there because of the stutter. "I'd like to stay a little longer- just to make sure you're okay!"

I tried to hide my laughter behind my hand.

"You have a gorgeous laugh," he said suddenly. "Like bells." The fireplace crackled to life and Ronald jumped. I had been getting a bit chilly. "Didn't expect that," he said laughing it off and the golden part of his hair glowed in the firelight. He had a nice laugh too.

A few more moments passed in only a semi-awkward sort of silence. Then Knox decided to go and ask me a stupid question. "Alecto, how old are you?"

"I don't know," I said bluntly. "Around nineteen or twenty."

"How can you not know how old you are?" Ronald asked instinctively before he saw how my eyes hardened and got a bit glassy.

"It's not something I like to talk about. Would you care for some tea? I'm making some for myself," I said getting up and going over to my kitchen.

"Sure," he said and I could tell that he was thinking. I just hoped that he'd leave that whole topic alone, or maybe just stop asking questions altogether.

I went thought the routing motions of making a pot of tea. I had hated it before, but we all know that Undertaker drinks tea like water and I acquired a taste for it while I stayed with him.

Remembering that lead back to more remembering, which lead back to more remembering, which led back to how it all began. That chain of memories made my hands unsteady and I dropped one of my teacups.

It wouldn't have been a big deal, except that I tried to catch it while it was falling and smashed it in my hands in the process. The shards of ceramics dug into my hands, opening up a few old scars. Then I knocked the teapot over with my elbow that was full of hot water and it scalded my right arm.

More chaos may have happened after that, but I don't really remember that. Ronald had ran into the kitchen and saw the mess, already helping me clean up. The way Ronald stopped and stared at my cuts assured me that it was something definitely worth freaking out over.

I remember staring at my cut and bloodied hands wondering what was wrong, if I had suddenly lost the ability to see all color, but the blue shards embedded in my hands told me otherwise.

My blood was black.

A/N Oh look, another cliffhanger!~ This is my Christmas present to you guys (I just typed the entire thing today).

Tell me who you want to pair Alecto off with. Every pairing you guys suggest will be in the story, though the majority will only have small parts. I'm not shipping her with everyone! Whichever pairing is the most popular will become canon in this story.

So please let me know! And if you're completely against the idea of leaving a review and want me to suffer, just send it to me in a pm!

Have a good whatever holiday you celebrate. I promise to try to update again soon. ~Bunny


End file.
